Yellow rose
by GlimerOfhope
Summary: When Mai received a strange thing, Kaiba thought it was aimed at his company while Yugi was certain that it was all his fault.
1. Chapter 1

**Yellow rose**

Disclaimer : I don't own yugioh

« I don't know what that means?" she said frowning, debating with herself whatever hidden meaning she failed to grasp. Alright, she just needed to draw a deep breath, calm herself a little then jump to conclusion.

As she brought the strange thing nearer, her scrutinizing violet eyes were lost in the brightness of the colour. She sighed, her mind being quickly distracted by the thoughts of someone's hair whose colour was much dirtier. As the link was quickly made, she started pondering on just how she found him cute, or didn't, or maybe she actually did but won't admit it, or again didn't but didn't know it.

Isn't it confusing, she said to herself. Dropping the subject all together at once, Mai decided to look back at some events that lead to this fateful moment.

**24 hours earlier, somewhere in Domino.**

Duke and Tristan were lurking around; doing nothing in particular since they were only useful whenever Serenity was to be seen. Even though they haven't seen her in about two years and a half, it was always nice to argue over her bridal future.

Tea, trapped in the shadows that were shadowed themselves by the presence of Bakura, was waiting eagerly for some helpless souls to pass by, so she can lure them into some hidden meaning of friendship.

Don't ask her what Yami Marik was doing with them. But he sounded really evil mainly because his features were portrayed in a very hideous way, let alone his laugh that always rings false. For a second, she wondered if he had actually an implant in his throat, which will explain his mechanically altered laugh.

She herself tried to start a conversation with the older version of Yugi - little Yugi being somewhere in that miniature pyramid- but their attempts failed, and the communication between them reached a serious break-down. His voice being so raspy and all that he burped more than he talked while he accused her of squealing. She didn't squeal, it was hapiness………..but that is beside the point.

Pity that Kaiba wasn't there, really! She couldn't blame the poor CEO though; his little cute brother that was last time seen happily striding in the main avenue of Domino along with four well-build bodyguards had been kidnapped. The nature of technology that was used to abduct him was not identified yet. But since it was very complicated and sophisticated, it was suspected that it had some very ancient Egypt origins. Some even suggested something related to the lost Atlantis. But nothing has been confirmed yet.

The little squad was up to the rescue since Tea found the moment highly appropriate to remind them of the friendly bonds they share. When the pretty brunette finally managed to arouse their spirits, Mai got an instant message saying that the little boy was safely rescued. The storage capacity of her mobile was too small but it still held some important details about the highly secret rescue operation.

Kaiba had burst into the warehouse and shot the silver haired man who, by the way turned to be a CEO himself. Not a major loss! The CEOs breed seemed to be immune to extinction these days.

Mokuba who was sitting in the corner, his puppy dog eyes watering and all, flew into his big brother's welcoming arms. Each sob ripped out the heart of the tall brunette. The poor thing was so scared for the whole three minutes and fourteen seconds he had been held in captivity, even if the period appeared lengthier as many episodes were aired- some were even re-aired at night just to add to the killing suspense- before arriving at that joyful moment that no viewer had expected even in the most wildest dreams.

What Mai didn't know because Kaiba had sold more than the half of his stocks to prevent the media from divulgating this horrible secret, was that the above-mentioned freak was that close to put his little cherished brother under intense torture.

"Seto", the little boy said between hiccups, "I knew you would come. He was about….he was about…."

Kaiba eyes turned a deep shade of blue, anger marring his attractive features. Mokuba was practically drown in his tears but when he faintly heard his brother's promise to exonerate him from Kaiba Corp related stuff, he found the courage to blurt the terrible news.

"It was awful; he tried to tickle my feet with that white feather, but he never got the chance to." And he pointed shakily at the terrifying thing.

Kaiba was indeed furious. He had killed that monster but his quench for revenge was not satisfied yet. Glaring intensely at the feather, he remembered some twins that were related to that awful man.

Since Kaiba was known for his abnormal capacity to hide his most hidden feeling that he himself would never suspect the existence, it was clear that the choice of the colour of the torture instrument was greatly appreciated.

**Back to today's Mai.**

True, Mai didn't need those details but she thought they make nice appetizers and entries before arriving at the main suspect. Mai for once decided to handle that particular case with professionalism. Hum, a pair of spectacles will give her more insight and brains. After all, blondes were known for their dumbness.

Let's see, strange choice of colour. She noted that important piece of information in a yellow notebook. Feeling all of sudden tired after such an extensive effort, she went to rest.

**a/n: what do you think about this start? I don't plan to make it long anyway. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yellow rose**

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

**Thank you for the review****s! And I hope that the second chapter will be to your liking!**

**Kaiba Corp headquarters. Normal timing.**

**Kaiba office**

Slender fingers poised stiffly over the keyboard, a frown of consternation drawn on his handsome face as he glared at the screen; Kaiba noticed something that made him glare more. If it was even possible to glare when your eyes have closed due to the intensity of the glare that narrowed his blue orbs to a degree where there was no space left for the glare.

All the way glaring his infamous glare despite the now visible inconvenience, Kaiba realized that his stocks have dropped by 0.000001 points. As if on cue, Kaiba phone rang. He answered it after briefly wondering why all his secretaries looked exactly the same, minus the hair colour.

"Kaiba," he said briskly.

But no one answered back. Kaiba blue orbs narrowed to slits –after recovering from the previous glare- as he found his suspicious confirmed. It was even worse than he thought.

"Muhahaha," said a funny voice after 0.0001 seconds, all the time it took to Kaiba to be one hundred percent positive that no one was on the other end of the line.

"I have some important information about your late step father that you cherished so much." The funny voice said.

"My step father was a worm!" Kaiba snapped venomously.

The voice on the other end of the line coughed regaining a normal tone: "Excuse me, isn't it Yummy and Tummy for Artificial Visions?" (1)

"Doubtful."

"I'm sincerely sorry, I dialled the wrong number!"

Even though the caller sounded sincere and his apologies more genuine, Kaiba mind was more sceptical than ever as his suspicious were now more confirmed than they were 30 seconds before the suspicious call. There was definitely someone that was after his company.

Interrupting his big brother's party moment, Mokuba came bouncing into the office, jumping up and down while chirping: "Big brother, you did it! I've just checked the stock and it is way higher than it had been 10 minutes ago before my abduction, when you had just released that Duel kit that allows you to duel safely while driving in the highway."

Kaiba looked tenderly at his little brother without taking his eyes off the screen, because it was much more interesting than a real living person. But because the boy was his little brother, he made an exception and managed to look at him and the screen at the same time. After all Mokuba has just had a very narrow escape. The tickling trauma would have gotten him straight into a coma.

Clearing his throat, he leaned smugly in his leather chair closing his eyes in the process.

"Indeed Mokuba, in this company, we only made the **best** using the **best **supported by the **best**, that's why our products are always the **best**."

After finishing this abnormally long sentence that he reserved the rare specimen exclusively to rant about his company and acute intelligence, Kaiba flashed a charm smirk that didn't miss to send a chilling breeze running from the top floor to the basement of the company building.

Although Mokuba was a little lost in the very technical terminology his big brother is known for using in such a savant way; he nodded energetically his head in understanding while glancing sadly at his outfit. Why was he doomed to wear the same thing for all those seasons? Even Joey had more outfit changes than his multi-billionaire brother.

"Seto, Mai called." Mokuba started "She said that it was very urgent and she invited your favourite rival too."

Kaiba remained silent for a while wondering why Valentine had called. Since they endlessly talk and converse in the show about so many things, what was left to say?"

"Mokuba, I thought that Yami was back to the memory world!"

"Yes, but since he is so important in the show and the only person you respect as a rival; we agreed the gang and I that whenever we need him we just pretend he is here."

Kaiba nodded his head absentmindedly, but was still reluctant to go. He had a lot of works to do, and he still needed to finalize the touches of the latest invention that he thought of during this chapter alone.

ALL this time, Mokuba was getting really impatient.

Given the fact that Kaiba rarely sleep or eat as matter of fact, Mokuba grabbed him by his trench coat and slung him over his shoulder as he usually did with his brother's feather-like metallic briefcase. Since Kaiba has spent the last night in his office, working non stop without blinking the whole time, let alone eating; he had indeed lost **a lot** of weight.

A/N: (1) the real names of the twins are I think Gekkou and Yakou in yugiohR and they were adopted by the CEO of Industrial Illusions. Correct me if I am wrong.

And time inconstency is done on purpose.

**Chek out my profile for an important note.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yellow rose**

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

Thank you for the reviews!

**Game shop**

The game shop was looking different; there was something special about it. Mai, Tea and Yugi were already there to discuss the current situation. Problem is nobody noticed them because Yugi was in a really bad shape. Even Mai was clenching and unclenching her fists.

Yugi was spread motionless on the floor while breathing heavily. Kneeling at his side was Tea grasping his hand and squeezing it from time to time.

"Oh my God, Yugi; I think you're loosing a lot of tears! It's going to be fine!"

Trying to hold another flood of tears that was about to burst, Yugi fought bravely the salty water.

"Tea, don't worry! I…I…."

"Please, don't strain yourself Yugi. We still need your body to remind us of Yami."

"But…"

"Let me finish Yugi, I wanted to tell you this a long time ago but I never got the nerves but I'm telling you and that's final" She hushed him as he tried to silence her, It was too much. "I wanted to let you know that **you're my friend**!"

Yugi couldn't take it anymore as he sobbed hysterically. Gathering some remains of strength, he answered weakly:

"I feel exactly the same Tea but I was too shy! I feared that you didn't feel the same, and now we wasted so much time, think of all the joyful moments we could have!"

Feeling out of the spotlight for so many seconds, Kaiba slashed his hands in front of them, making the air swish in its wake to bring back their attention into the right track. When he succeeded, he turned his back to them causing his flaring trench coat to flare even more thanks to the little tornado he generated with the slashing.

To his own dismay, and since Yugi was in no condition to speak, Tea spoke first:

"Don't you have a heart Kaiba, Yugi is emotionally hurt, there're tears everywhere!" Tea looked at Kaiba, her azure eyes filled with tears of rage.

"I have all what I need." Kaiba stated stoically when turning briskly to face them again.

"Well you've already said it in early season one, think of something much clever and different next time!' She snapped.

Kaiba glared at Tea who glared back heatedly. But since her blue eyes were much brighter causing Kaiba's eyes to twitch, she was declared winner of the glaring contest.

"What happened?" Mokuba quickly intervened between the two to lighten the mood.

Taking a much softer tone, Tea stared sadly at the little boy. Shaking her head, she answered:

"It's over Mokuba! Yugi thinks that he is responsible for what's happening to Mai. Some people are trying to hurt her because she is his friend. And now he feels so bad!"

Cold blue orbs narrowed in suspicion as they fell on the bizarre thing.

"It's obvious, don't you see. This thing was aimed at my company." Kaiba cried out indignantly causing everyone to look somewhere else.

"I totally agree Kaiba. You know how much the world revolves around you. Hence, I think that the person who sent that thing to Mai actually plans to take over your company." Said Yami.

"I'm glad that after all those years; I managed to put some brains into your head Yugi. And that finally, you're seeing things my way!" Kaiba retorted.

"Actually, this thing was destined to me by one of my numerous fans that reached lately the record number of 3." Came Duke voice as he appeared from nowhere. But since all members of the gang were used to magically happen to be in the same place at the exact time, nobody found it suspicious.

But Yugi found this statement extremely interesting; feeling relieved all of a sudden. Maybe it wasn't his fault after all!

He got up cheerfully and looked sweetly at his friends:

"I suppose you ought to go home now so I can sit in my bed and process slowly the whole ordeal in some dark corner of the puzzle. Brooding in the dark about how much what happens to you always affected me will facilitate the healing process."

Everyone nodded before disappearing again.

Kaiba left angry to his company. He quickly went to his office to catch up the stalling work. He was ten years ahead in his schedule but he was worried to never get the chance and finish it on time. Sitting at his desk, he started shifting at the only piece of paper available on his meticulously empty desk. But he did have a load and bunch of homework besides the company paperwork. Trouble is they were all invisible and too much in number to be seen by the eye.

"I have so much to do!" He groaned while getting up and walking toward the windows. He never noticed how much he tends to peek outside instead of working. Those windows were too much of a distraction!

"Big brother!" Mokuba called cheerfully but instantly regretted it, feeling guilt and shame for interrupting his big brother's leisure time. But once again, the matter couldn't be delayed. The thing turned to be **thornless**, which was once again weird!

**A/N:I think that I left some helpful hints? And check out my profile for potential updates and stories. And your comments and suggestions are always welcome!**


End file.
